The present invention relates to an office chair, specifically a chair with armrests which are removable from the chair body.
As shown in FIG. 14, a conventional chair a used in offices, etc. has armrests c, c on both ends of a seat b (see, e.g., Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 60813/1985).
The armrests c, c of the chair of this type each have the bases e, e thereof secured to a base plate d fixed to the underside of the seat b by means of bolts f, f. The chair with armrests is manufactured as one chair, and is handled as a whole chair throughout in a process from storage before shipment to distribution.